MiSs TrEaTeD lOvE
by Espiritus-of-Insanity
Summary: She never speak a word as a child. Now she's waiting. AlxOC. Rated T to be safe cuss I'm making it up as I go along.
1. ProLog

(This was inspiered by Icarus by Mythos ablum Purity. Hope you enjoy reading this!.

Title: Miss Treated Love.

Summary: As a child she spoke nothing. Never told anyone about her feelings. Now she's waiting.)

Long enbony black hair shocking blue eyes and pale skin.

Normal hight skinny.

The shocking blue eyes stared at every one in the room.

Seemingly staring into their mind, Their soul. Their lies.

Black shirt, bule shorts with black sandels.

This girl's name was Cecila Ace.

She was 8 and a new student to Risembel's school from Central.

"My name's Cecila Ace. I've just transfered from Central." She spoke. Her voice sounded smooth yet it seemed to burn into everyones mind.

She took a seat by the window right next to a dirty blond with grey eyes.

She listened to the class. Jotting things down in her notes.

It was latter that she'd sit in the shade and read or write in her black leather bound book.

Her shocking blue eyes would read over everything.

Her pale hand would write down anything.

Yet she never spoke.

Not to anyone.

Thus leading to her lonelyness.

But that one day it rained. It rained harder and harder as she made her way through with a white rain coat it's hood up on her skinny body.

She hummed the tune of Icarus in her mind.

As she walked into her house she hung her coat and heard a line of swear words from the kittchen.

Her eyes widened as more filthy words came towards her.

Running as fast as her legs could take her she ran to her room knowing that she;d be safe in there.

She fumbeled with the handel finding that it was locked.

Her drunken father had his hand on her throat and held her up against the wall as she dropped her bag and book holding her hands to the arm digging her nails into his flesh.

He laughed with malice and tightened his grip on her trought.

She tightened her nails into his skin drawing blood and ran her nails down his arm making lines of blood on his arm.

Dropping her he cluchted his arm as she stumbeled up and ran.

He caught up with her and pulled a knife out.

Cutting down her back in the shape of a cross he transmuted the kinfe into the cross shaped scar on her back.

He walked away as she tightened into a ball, bleeding and crying as he walked out the door leaving her alone.

A thick layer of bandages was on her back as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

The nightmare replaying in her mind over and over again.

She gasped into the night. Tears streaming down her face as she dug her hands into the bed gasping.

Her name was Cecila Ace. This was the night she saw the gate.

(HIYA! Well prolog's up and running! Next chapter coming soon. Possibly in a few hours or minutes or sometime to day. R&R. Pm me if you have any questions and I will answer them in the up coming chapters.)


	2. In the begining

(I don't own FMA. I only own My OC.

Bonjour! Welcome back to this fan fic! First off I wanna say that I think I foregot to put I don't own FMA in the prolog. Sorry 'bout that and uhhhh *Lets see here* OH yeah I wont be posting for about a week 'cuss I'm going to Georgia. Well for now lets get started. ALLONSY!)

Tears fell from deep blue eyes.

Long black hair fell in front off the crying child's pale face.

It started to rain adding to her sarow.

No one cared for her no one loved her like parents.

She just wanted to die.

No one turned a head towards her. They didn't even care.

More tears fell to the ground as she stood alone in the allyway.

She wore a dirty black top and ripped,dirty dark blue jeans.

She could still work for a living ,but yet she wanted to die.

She waited for the chance for someone to kill her.

Yet it never came.

Tears ran down her face as she shrunk down to the ground holding her knees with her arms and rocking back and forth as she repeated something she heard a long time ago from no one.

"Human kind can not gain anything with out giving something in return. To obbtain something of equal value must be lost." Her voice cracked a bit.

People walked passed the alley way she sat in.

"All I want is to die." She whispered "So why am I still here?"

She rested her head on her knees.

Her hair parted showing a bit of her back. A scar in the shape of a cross was on her back. In side the scar hints of metal could be seen.

Her name was Cecila Ace and she wanted to die.

There was nothing she wouldn't give to die.

She stood and stumbeled a bit.

Putting a arm over her eyes she wiped away the tears and ran out of the alley.

She ran from the world from every thing she hated from the day she became alone.

Woods soon surounded her.

"Why am I here? TELL ME GOD WHY DO I EXIST!" Tears fell from her eyes again as she yelled at the raining sky.

Cecila sunk to her knees as she put her arms on the ground to keep herself up.

"I hate this world! I want to die! No one ever cares for me. Why not just die? Why THE HELL AM I ALIVE!" More tears fell from her face to the ground as she balled her hands in to fists sobbing out "I just want to die. Just kill me. I want to die. I don't want to live any more. Every one hates me."

"Thats not true." She looked up the tears stopped falling.

A kid about her age stood over her holding an umbrela in one hand and the other hand at his side. He had short dirty blond hair and grey eyes.

A red over coat, black pants and a black tank top with a set of white gloves was on him. "Not every one could hate you." He said calmly as he extended a hand to her "Come on it's getting cold out."

Cecila felt cared for. Yet it wasn't much to change her mind on wanting to die.

She spun kicked him. He fell. She got up and ran.

A claping nosie came from behind her as blue lightning caught up with her.

A stone hand held her in the air.

"Just let me be! No one would care if I die! THEY ALL HATE ME!" She cried out as she strugeled to get free.

"No. Some one might care for you some day. You just need to find them." He said as he walked up to her and clapped his hands again placing them on the stone hand. Cecila closed her eyes and flinched.

She was on the ground in seconds. Opening her eyes she found herself right next to him.

He held a hand out to her again and said kindly "Please come with me." She took his hand and stood wobbeling a bit.

He lead her to a dobbel story yellow house.

Wait. She knew this house. She knew that auto mail sign. She knew the people that lived there.

"Shit." She thought as he dragged her up the stairs.

Opening the door she dreded the worst.

"Welcome back Alphonse. Who's your friend?" A familear blond asked from the door way to what looked like a kitchen.

Alphonse gave Cecila a look.

"Amber Sparrow." Cecila lied as she kept eye contact with the blond's blue eyes.

Her mind went blank as she serched it for somehing to say.

"What can I say damnit. I wish he just left me to die." She thought grimly as she looked away to the floor.

"So Amber where are your parents? I mean your too young to live by yourself." Alphonse asked her.

She froze and said calmly "Their- gone."

Cecilia stay'd away from ethier of them that night.

Sitting on the guest bedroom's bed she held a pillow close to her remembering the time she lived in Risembel.

The memories hurt. Tears clawed at her eyes.

Blinking themback she whispered "I must be strong. I can't show them my true feelings."

She got up and headed towards the wall opposite to her.

She removed the floor board and pulled out the black leather bound notebooks she hid there while she recovered from the scar on her back.

Opening to the first page of one of the books she read silently.

"I feel like no one likes me. I don't deserve to live. It feels so lonely and cold.

I'm in pain and no one understands. People say that they know how it feels but they don't. No one seems to listen to me or seems to let me do anything.

They all think I'm weak, but I'm not. I've plan'd to run. I want people to let me work. I want to be loved. Just loved. No one loves me for who I am ,but because I'm hurt they care. I want to run. I want to die. I'm running tonight and I'm not coming back."

The entry ended and the rest was just blank peices of paper.

Cecilia held her pencil and worte down "I'm Sorry ,but I can't let you help me. I don't want people hurt. I just want to die. So let me. Don't try running after me. I'll be long gone by the time you find this. So let me die happy."

She placed the book down on her bed with the page open.

Climbing ot the window she let herself land on the ground.

Standing she walked away memories backtracting through her life to the day she was hurt.

The dark old house stood infront of her like a nightmare.

Wandering in turning her back to the shattered picture of her family.

Red stains where on the walls and stained in the wooden floor.

Walking through the dusty halls she thought "It's been three years since I've been here. It's gotten so old." She stopped in front of a door. "I foregot I locked my room when I left. I wonder if its- NO I HOW CAN I SAY THAT! OF CORSE IT'S GOING TO BE A WREAK! I DESTROYED IT BEFORE I LEFT!" She said as she pulled her hand away from the handel walking away angrily.

The garden was a little over grown for she could still see the beauty in the red roses.

Pain.

All Cecilia could think of was pain as she stood back by the door to her room.

"You've caused me so much pain you jerk!" She whispered at the picture that hung on the wall next to her.

"To much pain! I was glad when I found your grave in Central! For the first time I was happy! YOU DESEVERED TO DIE!" She said rasing her voice.

Slaming her fist into the picture she broke the glass and ripped the picture into shreds simeling as the picture fell to the ground.

Glass was in her hand, but she didn't care.

Cecilia kicked the door in and found the room in shreads.

The walls where torn lamps where broken furniture and other things were scattered around the room.

The bed was still in tact. Walking over to it she flopped over on the bed and stared at her hand, reflection of herself shone off it as she pulled it all out.

Running could be heard from outside as she lay there.

"Cecilia! Don't do it! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Al's voice came from the front door as it slamed open.

Cecilia froze she had spent so much time in her house that she forgot that she had to be leaving.

"Maybe if I just stay quite he wont find me." She thought as she lay still.

Heavy breathing came from her bedroom door as he pleaded "Please. Don't do this. I want to help you. Just please don't kill yourself." Eventhough she had her back to him Cecilia could tell he had walked up to her just by his foot steps.

"Cecilia?" He asked as she shivered. "Your hurt. Don't let yourself go. There are people who care for you out there. Like me and Winry. Please just don't." Her entire body was trembeling now. Tears pricked at her eyes "I-I-I don't want to live any more. No one likes me for who I am. They like me because they feel bad for me." She studdered.

"That's not true I like you for who you are! Your quite, kind and shy! I don't know many people who are like that! You've felt useless I know ,but no matter what... Your life could be important to others!" He yelled at her. Cecilia looked at him in shock as tears pricked his eyes "No matter what. Some one cares for you! No matter what you say!"

She looked away as Alphonse put his red coat on her shoulders. Holding her bridal style as he walked back to Winry's.

(Kay. Chapter one's up. Hope you liked it and I'll see you next chapter.)


	3. the second chapter

(I don't own FMA.)

Alphonse held her bridal style. Walking in the rain back to Winry's house.

Looking down at Cecilia he saw that her deep blue eyes were closing then opening as she struggled to stay awake.

"Get some rest Cecilia you'll need it." He whispered to her as she seemed to nod.

She closed her eyes letting herself fall into a state of sleep.

xXx

"No! Stay away from me I HATE YOU!" Cecilia screamed as Al walked towards her

"But I want you to be saf-." He was interrupted as he walked closer to her

"That's what they all say! Then they leave me at a place where I'm hurt more! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed again as she pushed him away

"No. I wont. I want you to be happy." Alphonse stepped foreword offering a hug

"Stay back! I'll kill you!" She grabbed the knife off the counter and put it in front of him

"No you wont." "Why do you say that!"

"Cuss you can't do it. Your wobbling. My guess is that your to weak."

"I promise I will KILL YOU TO A WORTHLESS PILE OF FUCKING GATE SHIT!" Al stood back as she backed towards the door the knife still pointed at him. Cecilia ran out of the door towards the forest.

xXx

She snapped awake. Sitting up she gasped a blanket falling off her shoulders.

Brushing back her long black hair Cecilia noted that the window was sealed with alchemy and Al slept in a chair next to her bed. It was still dark out.

Cecilia stood up weakly and walked towards the door as the world started to go black around her.

Alphonse opened his eyes as morning light hit him. The bed before him was empty.

"Great." He sighed as he stood from the chair and walked towards the door.

She lay against the door and let tears streak down her face.

Cecilia whispered something to herself. "I'm useless." Over and over.

Shaking her out of the trance Alphonse told her "Your not useless."

Lifting her head she locked eyes with him then turned her head back to the floor.

xXx

Later that day when she sat on the steps wind lightly brushing her back.

Cecilia thought about her dream. Would it happen? If so when? Questions clouded her mind as Alphonse sat next to her.

The sun was setting making the sky a wide pattern of reds, purples, blues and other colors. Some stars were already in the sky.

Staring away from him Cecilia let her self find the comfort in finding her favorite stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Al said while she jumped a little.

"Not that much. I've seen more clearer nights like this." She said stubbornly as the sun set and night fell upon them.

"How long have you lived like this? Running away from every one."

She didn't answer.

"Please just answer me." He pleaded her cold eyes flashing at him.

"An answer for an answer." She said cooly leaning back to look at the stars.

"Ever since I can remember. One morning I just woke up no place to go. No family. All my memories of my child hood were gone I only remembered a few years after wards. Enough of that. Tell me. What happened to Ed?" Al shook and looked at her strongly "He's missing, but no matter what I'm going to find him."

Cecilia looked at him from the stars as he turned away.

Blushing she stood up and walked silently back into the house.

Winry stood at a desk working on auto mail.

She stopped and turned towards Ceci and said kindly "So how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"You know. Alphonse." She said sarcastically. (Think about when she says,"Yeah a bean" To Ed. That's what I mean.), "Nothing. Nothing like that." Cecilia walked up to the small room she used to stay in and lay on the bed pondering. "If Alphonse were to find out what really happened...then...", Tears pricked her eyes and she wiped them away with on hand. Cecilia looked at her cut up hand and locked eyes with every singel scratch and every singel place where glass had shattered into her flesh. She watched the dried brownish red blood with intent. Her eyes grew with wonder as she asked in a hushed tone "Why do humans exist, if we are to die any ways?", "Because that's what humanity is." She jumped as Alphonse stepped into the room. "But if we are ment to be human than why is there Chimera's and human transmutation! Why is it that Humans are foolish and arrogent! Tell me why!" Her voice raised as she stood, her hands clutched into tight balls. "That's how we are supposed to be." For once in her life Cecilia saw the world differently when he said that, she saw that everything had a reason. "I'm sorry." She whispered as Al left the room. (Hey short chapter, but I finished it. Next chapter will be up soon and mager posting day soon. So read and review.)


End file.
